secret room, secret heart
by Shin Aoi
Summary: Terkuaknya rahasia yang Steven simpan dalam-dalam membuat ia menyadari betapa berharganya lelaki mungil pemilik Eyes of God yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. SteLeo. Warning(s) Inside. Mind to Review?
1. 1

**Kekkai Sensen © Yasuhiro Nightow**

 **secret room, secret heart © Shin Aoi**

 **Steven A. Starphase × Leonardo Watch**

 **Warning(s) : Maybe kinda OOC. BL/Yaoi/Sho-ai. Self Beta dan segala ketidak masuk akalan yang ada. M-rated.**

Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Untuk beberapa alasan, Leonardo kembali menginap di kantor utama Libra. Demi Tuhan.. sudah berapa kali ia berpindah-pindah apartemen? Entahlah, mungkin dua atau tiga kali?

Pukul 22.00, Leo belum merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Padahal, hari ini ia bersama Zapp mengerjakan misi yang lumayan berat. Bertemu dengan monster yang mengacau di tengah kota. Well, fenomena seperti itu tidaklah asing di Hellsalem's Lot. Tetapi siapa yang tidak jengah ketika harus menghadapi hal yang sama setiap harinya?

Cukup. Karena ini adalah pekerjaannya sebagai anggota Libra, maka Leo harus bertahan dan memakluminya. Lagi pula, bukankah menjadi seorang penjaga dunia terdengar keren?

Leo melirik ke arah meja kerja di samping milik Klaus. Di sana masih ada orang lain yang mengerjakan laporan atau apapun itu, Leo tidak ingin tahu.

Steven Alan Starphase. Ia adalah orang pertama yang Leo kagumi kekuatannya _dan seorang pria yang ia sukai_. Ia yang dianugerahi sebuah kekuatan untuk mengubah apapun menjadi es. Pria dengan bekas luka melintang di pipi kirinya itu terlihat sibuk dan serius. Mungkin pekerjaannya masih banyak? Kalau begitu, semoga saja segelas kopi hangat dapat membantu menahan kantuknya.

Leo berjalan menuju ke dapur kantor. Membuat segelas kopi hangat dengan sedikit gula untuk Steven. "Steven- _san_ , sepertinya merepotkan sekali _ne_?"

Leo meletakkan segelas kopi itu di dekat Steven. Ia melirik ke arah laptop yang sedari tadi menjadi perhatian si raven.

"Begitulah nak. Entah kapan laporan ini akan selesai."

" _A-ano.._ ada yang bisa ku bantu, Steven- _san_?" Leo menawarkan diri. Berusaha untuk membantu meskipun ia tidak tahu dirinya akan berguna atau tidak.

"Tidak perlu nak, kau istirahatlah. Besok pagi kita akan sangat sibuk." Steven tersenyum kearah Leo. Senyum hangat yang membuat hati berdebar. Satu tangan milik Steven terulur ke arah Leo untuk membelai pipinya.

"Selamat tidur."

Leo membuka kedua matanya sayu, pancaran kemilau biru jernih menerobos keluar dan memperlihatkan keindahan bola mata yang di anugerahi oleh Tuhan.

" _Ha'i_." Leo mengangguk patuh dan berbalik ke arah sofa. Karena ia terbiasa tidur di sana, lagi pula sofa itu terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya.

* * *

.

.

Seperti apa yang Steven katakan tadi malam. Hari ini mereka benar-benar sibuk. _Blood Breed.._ mereka akan mengepung markasnya hari ini. Membagi kelompok dengan masing-masing dua orang anggota utama Libra dan diikuti oleh anggota tetap yang lain.

Kebetulan, misi kali ini Leo dipasangkan dengan Steven sebagai partner. Padahal biasanya ia bersama dengan Zapp. Rasanya aneh ketika menjalankan misi bersama Steven karena Leo lebih banyak terdiam dan berkata seperlunya. Berbanding terbalik ketika bersama dengan Zapp, pria berkulit eksotis itu menyebalkannya bukan main. Seringkali membuat Leo naik darah dan meneriakinya.

Walaupun terbilang sebagai markas _Blood Breed_ , tetapi isinya hanyalah para monster biasa. Kebanyakan dari mereka cenderung menjadi anak buah dari _Blood Breed_ itu sendiri. Yang Libra incar kali ini adalah sang ketua. Ketika Steven dan Leo sudah menemukan si ketua. Maka saat itulah, Steven akan menghubungi Klaus untuk menyegel mereka setelah mengetahui namanya.

"Nak, kau sudah melihat namanya?"

Steven berbisik pelan dan dijawab dengan anggukan mantap Leo. "Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya, kau hubungi Klaus untuk ke sini."

Steven berlari mendekat ke arah ketua _Blood Breed_ itu. Mencoba melumpuhkannya, dan menyita perhatian makhluk itu hingga Klaus datang untuk menyegelnya. Makhluk bernama _Blood Breed_ itu terus mendesak Steven hingga ia tidak menyadari jika Leo berada di dekat area pertarungan mereka.

"Leo! Mundurlah!" Steven sedikit lengah ketika ia memberi peringatan kepada Leo yang berada di dekatnya untuk segera menjauh.

Namun hal itu justru menjadi petaka. Makhluk yang tadinya menyerang Steven beralih ke Leo dan mencoba untuk melukainya.

"LEO!"

Steven berteriak panik begitu Leo mendapatkan luka melintang di punggungnya. Karena memang, makhluk itu melesat dengan cepat ke arah Leo dan melukai bagian belakang tubuhnya. Bahkan mata Tuhan yang dapat melihat segalanya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik kala itu.

"Steven! Bawa Leo ke tempat yang aman! Aku akan menyegelnya sekarang juga."

".. _Brain Grid Style Blood Matrial Arts!_ Valhabema Ririka Zollow, Ku nyatakan kau disegel! _Form #999 Ewigkeit Gefängnis_!"

Klaus berhasil menyegel bos dari kelompok _Blood Breed_ yang mereka intai dari jauh-jauh hari. Selain Leo, tidak ada anggota lain yang mendapatkan luka serius.

"Klaus, aku akan membawanya ke _mansion_ milikku. Di sana terdapat dokter pribadi yang selalu siap 24 jam." Steven menggendong Leo dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin semakin mencederai punggungnya yang terluka. Sementara Klaus, ia menyetujui usulan Steven. Mereka pun diantar oleh Gilbert menuju _mansion_ milik keluarga Starphase di pinggiran kota Hellsalem's Lot.

* * *

.

.

Leo tengah berbaring dengan posisi telungkup. Ia masih tidak sadarkan diri akibat obat bius yang disuntikkan padanya. Dokter yang merawat Leo adalah Luciana Estevez. Steven langsung menjemput gadis itu dengan pengawal khususnya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

Meminta dokter berhelai hijau olive tersebut untuk menyembuhkan Leo dengan kekuatan miliknya. Meskipun luka melintang di punggung Leo tidak ikut lenyap bersama dengan rasa sakit yang di deritanya.

"Starphase- _san.._ Aku permisi, masih ada banyak pekerjaanku di Rumah Sakit Bradbury. Walaupun _clone_ ku masih dapat mengatasinya, tapi aneh rasanya jika aku berada di luar area rumah sakit dalam waktu lama." Luciana tertawa kecil.

Steven tersenyum lelah. "Terima kasih, Nona Estevez. Biar pengawal pribadiku yang mengantarmu sampai ke Rumah Sakit Bradbury."

Dokter Luciana tersenyum dan menerima pertolongan Steven dengan tangan terbuka.

"Sampai nanti, Starphase- _san_." Nona Estevez melambaikan tangannya singkat.

"... Nona Estevez ..."

"Tolong jangan beritahu Klaus soal ini. Tentang kau yang menolong Leo, dan para pengawal khususku."

Langkah dokter muda itu terhenti, menoleh kembali untuk menatap wajah Steven yang nampak menggelap. Entah apa yang dirahasiakannya, Estevez tidak ingin ikut campur. "Tenang saja, Starphase- _san_.. aku berjanji akan menganggap hari ini tidak pernah terjadi selama dua puluh empat tahun hidupku."

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Nona Estevez pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan _mansion_ milik Steven ditemani oleh kedua pengawal pribadinya.

Leo merasakan tubuhnya begitu pegal dan dingin. Seketika ia teringat kalau ia terluka, punggungnya tersayat oleh sabitan benda tajam yang diakibatkan oleh _Blood Breed_. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Membuka kelopak mata lebar-lebar. Apakah saat ini ia tengah berada di rumah sakit?

 _... sepertinya tidak._

"Steven- _san_?" Leo memanggil nama pria yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya dengan serak.

"Oh, Leonardo. Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Steven mengusap kedua matanya dan beralih mengambil segelas air mineral yang terletak di atas nakas.

"Terasa lebih baik, Steven- _san_.. Ini dimana?" Leo menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh si pemegang gaya bertarung Esmeralda Blood Freeze.

"Di _mansion_ ku, nak. Kau terluka parah. Selain itu, karena daerah kita bertarung sangat terpencil dan tidak ada rumah sakit terdekat, maka aku membawamu kemari. Aku sudah meminta dokter pribadiku mengobati lukamu." Steven tersenyum.

Leo merasa berterima kasih atas apa yang Steven lakukan padanya. Tetapi.. ia memiliki firasat buruk soal _mansion_ ini dan Steven itu sendiri.

"Steven- _san_? _A-ano_.. b-bolehkah aku meminjam baju?" Leo memeluk dirinya sendiri. Merasa kedinginan. Hal itu mengundang tawa renyah Steven yang menggema walaupun kedua matanya tidak ikut tertawa. Leo sadar, sepasang iris cokelat kemerahan Steven semakin kehilangan cahayanya.

"Tentu saja nak, maafkan aku. Kau boleh memakai kemeja milikku terlebih dahulu. Pakaianmu rusak parah akibat serangan yang kau dapat." Steven mengambil satu set kemeja berwarna putih bersih serta celana pendek.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau lapar bukan? Kalau sudah selesai, turunlah ke bawah."

Steven mengusap helai _dark purple_ milik Leo lembut lalu berjalan menjauhinya. Ia akan memasak makan malam, mungkin sedikit meminta bantuan Veded tak apa.

.

.

Leo menatap kemeja dan celana yang Steven pinjamkan padanya. Kedua tangan membentangkan kemeja itu.

"Apakah Steven- _san_ bercanda?" Gumamnya.

Karena tidak ingin mati kedinginan. Lebih baik Leo ditertawakan saja. Ia menatap pantulan sosok dirinya sendiri di depan cermin. Kemeja putih itu bahkan mampu menutupi nyaris sampai ke lutut Leo. Celana pendek yang ia pakai bahkan tertutupi oleh panjang kemeja itu.

Panjang lengannya? Tolong jangan ditanyakan. Leo bahkan hampir putus asa ketika menggelung lengan kemeja milik Steven yang dipinjamkan padanya.

"Setidaknya tidak ada Zapp- _san_ di sini.." Leo mengembuskan nafas lega. Pria berkulit _tan_ itu memang hobi sekali melihat orang menderita dan menjadikannya sebagai bahan ejekan.

Masa bodoh dengan penampilannya sekarang. Perut Leo sudah meronta minta diisi dan sesuai permintaan Steven, ia akan turun sekarang. Kaki-kaki Leo berjalan keluar menyusuri _mansion_ milik Steven yang luasnya bukan main. Bahkan Leo sempat berpikir jika ia tersesat di dalam sebuah labirin, bukannya sebuah _mansion_.

"Di mana ruang makannya?" Leo mencari-cari ruang makan dan tidak menyadari jika ia menangkap sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Ia mendekat ke arah ruangan itu. Melebarkan sedikit celah pintunya. Didorong rasa penasaran, Leo pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Saat itu juga jantungnya terasa diremas kuat. Dadanya mendadak terasa sesak. Di dalam ruangan itu banyak sekali manusia yang terbalut kristal es. Ekspresi tiap-tiap manusia itu terlihat terkejut. Dengan mata melotot dan mulut yang ternganga.

"Ruangan apa ini.." perlahan tapi pasti, langkah Leo mundur teratur. Hingga aksinya terhenti karena punggung yang terbalut kemeja milik Steven menabrak sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan ini, Leonardo?" Steven membalikkan tubuh Leo dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya terlihat semakin menggelap dengan kedua iris yang berkilau merah menyala. Samar-samar, Leo dapat melihat dua buah taring yang menyembul dari mulut Steven.

* * *

 **Will be continued at next chapter.**

* * *

 _a/n: Halo readers! Hehe, Ao bikin mini multichapter nih dengan pair stlo alias Steven x Leo. Ngahahahaha~ btw, ini genrenya bakal err.. angst? Hurt? Entahlah, Ao belum menentukan tapi jangan kaget kalo tbtb berakhir bad end walaupun masih abu-abu ngahaha_

 _Yosh! Fic ini gak akan sampai 10 chapter kok, setelah tamatnya fic ini, Ao mau hiatus dulu huhuhu.. So wait for next chap yaps! Btw, Ao sudah sampai tahap finishing endingnya. Jadi, kalau tidak ada halangan, Ao akan update cepat._

 _Lalu, untuk guest yang nge-review fic zplo Ao yang berjudul X-Station. Haloo guest-san! Terima kasih karena sudah me-review fic itu, sebenarnya Ao sudah pesimis.. takut gak ada yang nge-review plus ngebaca itu penpik soalnya itu one-shot abal dan gaje banget huhu. Lain kali login dulu ya, biar Ao bisa bales reviewnya lewat pm tehehehe :9 /kode-keras /kedip-sebelah-mata_

 _Review, Onegaishimasu!_


	2. 2

_"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan ini, Leonardo?" Steven membalikkan tubuh Leo dengan kasar. Raut wajahnya terlihat semakin menggelap dengan kedua iris yang berkilat merah menyala. Samar-samar, Leo dapat melihat dua buah taring yang menyembul dari mulut Steven._

* * *

 **secret room, secret heart**

* * *

Mereka berakhir di sebuah ruang makan. Leo mengembuskan nafas lega begitu Steven tidak memutuskan untuk membunuhnya. Lagi pula, Klaus pasti akan curiga karena Leo tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan lagi, rasanya terlalu aneh jika Leo mati karena luka seperti itu.

Bukan berarti Leo meremehkan luka yang ia dapat akibat serangan blood breed. Namun, kemungkinan ia mati karena luka itu sangatlah kecil dan serangan itu tidak menyerang saraf ataupun organ vital di tubuhnya. Walaupun lain cerita kalau Leo mendapatkan penanganan yang lambat dan ia akan mati kehabisan darah.

"Ada apa, Leonardo?" Steven tersenyum tipis namun kedua matanya tidak demikian. Sepasang iris merah darah itu menatap Leo lurus.

"T-tidak.. A-ha-ha.. b-bukan apa-apa, Steven- _san_." Leo melanjutkan kunyahan makannya. Mencoba untuk menikmati satu porsi _roast beef_ yang Steven masakkan untuk dirinya.

Sesekali, Leo mencuri pandang untuk melihat Steven yang asyik memutar-mutar gelas bertangkai panjang yang ia pegang. Leo penasaran, cairan merah di dalam gelas itu.. darah atau wine?

 **Flashback.**

" _Steven-_ san _.. blood breed..?" Leo mendadak kehilangan tenaga untuk menopang berat tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar, menampilkan keindahan dari bola mata yang di anugerahi oleh Tuhan._

" _K-kenapa..." Leo bahkan tidak sanggup berbicara dengan benar. Intimidasi yang ia dapatkan dari Steven cukup membuatnya lumpuh untuk saat ini._

 _Si helai raven merendahkan tubuh, berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badannya dengan Leo. Meskipun Steven tetap menjulang tinggi di hadapan lelaki mungil itu._

" _Kau salah Leonardo.. biar ku koreksi." Steven mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Leo hingga tersisa beberapa inci. Tangan kirinya membelai pipi hingga leher Leo lembut._

" _Aku adalah ...half blood breed." Steven berbisik lembut di telinga kiri Leo. Hidung bangirnya beralih untuk mengendus perpotongan leher Leo yang terlihat begitu menggoda tanpa adanya pertahanan._

" _Aroma darah dari remaja memang yang terbaik... terlebih untuk pemilik_ eyes of god _sepertimu, nak." Steven memainkan jari telunjuknya di sekitar pembuluh darah leher Leonardo._

" _...half blood breed...?" Leo bergumam. Apakah karena itu Steven selalu terlihat berbeda? Entah yang lain menyadari atau tidak, namun Leo menyadarinya jika aura Steven berbeda dari yang lain._

 _Leo mendongak. Ia menatap wajah Steven lama. Mengapa selama ini ia tidak menyadarinya? Apakah karena ia adalah anggota Libra sama seperti dirinya?_

" _Apakah Steven-_ san _adalah vampir? Salah satu dari anggota elder?"_

 _Leo menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi bercokol dalam benaknya. Kalau iya.. apakah Steven adalah mata-mata dan bagian dari elder itu sendiri?_

 _Steven terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Leo. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringaian. Pintar sekali bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini._

" _Kau salah nak, meskpun hanya half blood breed bukan berarti aku juga seorang anggota elder. Kalau soal vampir? Entahlah... aku memang mengkonsumsi darah manusia namun tidak dengan alergi terhadap matahari dan untuk saat ini, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Lagi pula Klaus tidak akan suka jika hal itu terjadi." Steven bangkit seraya menarik lengan Leo untuk mengikutinya. Iris kemerahannya menatap Leo lama._

" _Namun, jika kau mencoba berulah dengan membocorkan hal ini kepada Klaus dan anggota Libra yang lain, aku tidak segan untuk memisahkkan kepalamu dari tubuhmu, nak."_

 _Steven mendesis rendah, membuat Leo bergidik. Seperti yang ia duga, kalau identitas Steven yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui siapapun, termasuk leader dari Libra itu sendiri, Klaus V. Reinhertz._

 **Flashback End.**

Setelah makan malam, Leo pun diperintahkan Steven agar tidur di kamarnya. Sepertinya lelaki berhelai hitam legam itu tidak membiarkan Leo berada jauh dari jangkauannya Terlebih ia sudah mengetahui rahasia yang disimpan rapat oleh Steven.

Leo berjengit kaget begitu mendengar derit pintu yang terbuka. Di sana, ia mendapati Steven dengan kemeja biru yang biasa ia pakai masuk ke dalam kamar yang tengah Leo tempati. Tentu saja, kamar ini milik Steven sendiri.

Jantung Leo berdebar begitu melihat Steven membuka kemeja yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan tubuh kokoh yang terlihat atletis. Terlebih tato yang tersemat di sepanjang sisi kiri tubuh Steven. Entah sejak kapan, Leo merasa jika perhatiannya selalu terpaku pada sosok lelaki pemegang gaya bertarung Esmeralda Blood Freeze tersebut. Ia menyukai tiap inchi dari tubuh lelaki itu, gaya bertarungnya ataupun perlakuannya yang lembut.

"Leonardo?" Steven melambaikan telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Leo. Nampaknya ia melamun.

"A-AH! Y-YA? A-ADA APA S-STEVEN- _SAN_?" Leo memekik panik begitu ia dikejutkan oleh perlakuan Steven yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau melamun?" Steven naik ke atas ranjang yang sama dengan yang Leo tempati. Iris cokelat kemerahannya menatap Leo dalam.

"Steven- _san.._ mengapa Steven- _san_ tidak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya kepada Klaus- _san_? Kupikir ia pasti menerima keadaan Steven- _san_ apa adanya. Terlebih Steven _-san_ juga ikut mempertaruhkan nyawa ketika melawan elder saat itu."

Leo menatap wajah Steven yang terlihat kacau dengan mata tertutup. Walaupun kedua matanya terpejam, Leo dapat melihat jelas raut wajah khawatir yang Steven tunjukkan padanya.

"Entahlah, aku terlalu takut menerima kenyataan jika Klaus dan mereka membenciku karena aku bukan seorang manusia, melainkan blood breed. Meskipun aku tidak mengingkari jika hanya memiliki setengah dari kekuatannya saja."

Untuk alasan lain Leo merasa lega. Ia tidak dapat merasakan niat buruk dari Steven. Sepertinya, aura berbeda yang selama ini ia rasakan adalah karena Steven selalu tidak tenang di waktu tertentu, terlebih ketika sedang membahas blood breed. Lelaki berhelai hitam ikal itu akan memasang raut wajah yang aneh. Kalaupun Klaus dan yang lain tidak menyadari, tetapi satu hal yang pasti.

Leo menyadarinya. Karena ia selalu, setiap saat memerhatikan Steven.

"Apakah Steven- _san_ dapat mengendalikan sebuah monster dari tempat yang jauh?"

Steven tertawa renyah. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu takut jika Leo membeberkan rahasianya kepada yang lain. "Kau dapat menjaga rahasia, nak?"

Steven menarik tangan Leo agar lebih dekat kepadanya. Sementara si surai dark purple sibuk mengatur degup jantungnya, Steven menyeringai kecil seraya membawa punggung tangan Leo ke dekat bibirnya lalu mengecupnya.

"Sebagai jaminan, mungkin kau mengijinkanku untuk meminum sedikit darahmu, nak?"

Leo merona. Entah mengapa, jantungnya selalu lepas kendali jika berada di dekat Steven. Seluruh darahnya terasa naik dan berkumpul di wajah hingga berwarna merah pekat.

Mengangguk setuju. Mungkin tidak salahnya jika Leo menyumbangkan sedikit darahnya untuk diminum Steven. Lagi pula, ia jauh lebih penasaran terhadap apa yang ingin Steven ceritakan padanya saat ini.

"Sebuah kehormatan untukku, nak."

Tangan Steven menopang dagu Leo agar mendongak dan memperlihatkan perpotongan lehernya yang jenjang. Iris cokelat kemerahan Steven berkilat buas. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan derasnya aliran darah yang berada di bawah kulit Leo.

"Selamat makan."

Tanpa aba-aba, Steven menancapkan sepasang taring tajam miliknya di leher Leo. Menghisap darahnya rakus. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara pekikan sakit dari si helai ungu di hadapannya.

"...S-Steven- _s-san_.." Leo membuka separuh kelopak matanya. Kemilau jernih dari _eyes of god_ yang dimilikinya memancar indah bersamaan dengan mengalirnya sedikit airmata yang turun dari peraduannya.

Steven melepaskan gigitannya. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya begitu menyadari ada sedikit darah Leo yang menempel di sana. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepuasan yang sangat dalam.

"Leonardo... darahmu, nikmat sekali.." Steven mengatakan itu tanpa sadar. Bahkan ia masih merasakan bagaimana kuat dan manisnya darah yang baru saja ia tenggak. Berbeda sekali dengan darah yang biasa ia minum, hambar dan tidak memiliki gairah.

Leo tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah jika Steven- _san_ menyukainya."

.

.

Setelah itu, Steven pun menceritakan segala hal tentang dirinya pada Leo. Ia bercerita jika beberapa pewaris gaya bertarung Esmeralda Blood Freeze adalah half blood breed. Leo mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan Steven dalam diam. Ia terlalu bingung ingin menanggapi cerita yang baru saja didengar. Semua ini begitu tiba-tiba..

Tapi,

"Steven- _san..._ mengapa kau membekukan beberapa orang dan menyimpannya di ruangan itu? Apakah mereka masih hidup?"

* * *

 **Will be continued at next chapter.**

* * *

 _a/n : Yosh! Ao berniat upload semua chapternya hingga tamat. Jadi, mohon kritik dan sarannya dalam kolom reviewnya yap!_

 _note :_

 _[]Blood breed : Salah satu jenis ras yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa dan dapat disebut monster, vampir dan lain-lain_

 _[]Elder : Organisasi jahat yang berisi kumpulan blood breed yang buas dan ganas. Berniat mengacaukan Hellsalem's Lot_


	3. 3

" _Steven-_ san... _mengapa kau membekukan beberapa orang dan menyimpannya di ruangan itu? Apakah mereka masih hidup?"_

* * *

 **secret room, secret heart**

* * *

Steven memalingkan wajahnya, iris cokelat kemerahannya bergulir tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menceritakan hal ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, Leo sudah membagi darahnya untuk ia minum dan Steven telah berjanji untuk menceritakan semua hal tentang dirinya.

Meskipun Steven tidak mengucapkan hal itu secara lisan, setelah meminum darah Leo ia merasa jika dirinya telah berjanji.

"Mereka sudah mati."

Leo termangu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menebak apa motif dari Steven melakukan hal itu. "Lalu, kenapa Steven- _san_?"

"Mereka diutus oleh pemimpin dari elder untuk menangkapku. Ironis sekali bukan? Diburu oleh mereka yang merupakan rasmu sendiri. Jika aku berhasil ditangkap, maka aku akan dibunuh. half blood breed adalah aib bagi mereka yang merupakan para elder."

Leo tidak mampu mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Perjuangan hidup Steven bahkan lebih berat dari perkiraannya. Tetapi setidaknya, Leo bersyukur karena Steven bertemu dengan Klaus dan mereka membentuk organisasi rahasia penyeimbang dunia bernama Libra.

"Setidaknya kau masih memiliki tempat untuk berlindung, Steven- _san_."

Leo menangkup wajah Steven dan mengusapnya lembut. Telapak tangannya membelai sisi kiri pipi Steven dengan hati-hati.

"Terima kasih, nak."

Tanpa aba-aba, Steven menarik tangan Leo hingga pemuda itu limbung dan terjatuh di dada bidang Steven. Dengan hati-hati, Steven mendongakkan kepala Leo, menatapnya penuh kasih.

 _Kau adalah malaikatku, Leonardo._

"Tetaplah di sisiku, nak. Aku membutuhkanmu." Steven mengecup bibir Leo singkat dan membuat si helai dark purple di hadapannya membuka kedua mata lebar-lebar.

 _Di sisiku... di sisi Steven-_ san...

Tersenyum lebar dengan kedua mata terbuka menampilkan kilau biru jernih nan indah, Leo pun tertawa. "Tentu saja, Steven- _san._ "

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Steven berangkat sendirian ke kantor Libra. Ia melarang Leo untuk ikut bekerja sebab luka di punggungnya masih belum sembuh total. Itu hanya alasannya tentu saja, sebenarnya Steven ingin Leo berlama-lama berada di _mansion_ nya. Sebisa mungkin ia akan mencegah agar Leo tidak keluar dari _mansion_ nya dan tinggal dengannya.

"Pagi, Steven. Bagaimana keadaan Leo?"

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Steven bahkan tidak menyadari sapaan pagi yang di tujukan padanya oleh Klaus. Sehingga lelaki jangkung berhelai _dark red_ itu melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Steven secara berulang.

"O-oh, Klaus? Hm.. keadaannya sudah lebih baik, mungkin aku meminta agar dia beristirahat selama seminggu untuk memulihkan tubuhnya. Itu juga jika kau tidak keberatan Klaus." Steven tersenyum kecil hingga kedua matanya terlihat menyipit.

Steven tidak perlu menebak apa jawaban yang di berikan Klaus padanya, karena lelaki itu selalu memilih pilihan yang terbaik untuk para anggotanya. "Tentu saja, Steven. Sampaikan salamku padanya."

"Tentu Klaus."

Pekerjaan mereka hari itu tidak terbilang berat. Hanya membasmi monster yang sibuk mengamuk di tengah kota. Steven yang saat itu berjaga di dalam kantor sementara yang lain pergi menjalankan misi pun tersentak begitu pintu didobrak keras dan menampilkan seorang lelaki bersurai silver.

" _Ano.._ Steven- _san_ , semuanya kemana?" Zapp berjalan masuk dengan santai dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebuah sofa sementara kedua tangannya memeluk kantung kertas berisi burger.

Steven menjawab pertanyaan Zapp seperlunya. Seperti memberitahu kemana semua orang pergi? Lagi pula ia tengah malas berbicara saat ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan bertemu Leo.

"Steven- _san_ , bagaimana keadaan Leo?"

 _Leo?_

Setelah dipikirkan kembali, hubungan Zapp dengan Leo itu seperti apa? Steven yang memikirkan pun tidak dapat memikirkan jawaban yang sekiranya tepat. Ataukah jangan-jangan..

"Dia baik-baik saja, Zapp. Leo dalam masa penyembuhan jadi ia mendapat cuti selama seminggu dari Klaus."

Sadar atau tidak, nada bicara Steven terdengar lebih dingin dari biasanya. Namun, untuk lelaki brengsek dan bodoh macam Zapp mana menyadari perubahan sekecil itu pada intonasi suara Steven. Lelaki itu malah semakin membuat Steven menjadi-jadi.

"Steven- _san_ , Leo sekarang berada di _mansion_ mu kan? Boleh aku menjenguknya? Aku sudah membelikannya set burger yang ia sukai dari Jack Rockets Burger." Zapp tertawa geli mengingat betapa Leo suka sekali dengan makanan cepat saji itu. Mengingat makanan yang ada di Hellsalem's Lot kebanyakan adalah makanan yang nyaris abnormal dan tidak dapat dimakan oleh mereka, _huma_.

"Tidak perlu, Zapp."

Untuk sekejap, hanya sekejap saja. Zapp merasakan bahwa ia seolah dicekik dari belakang. Mendadak insting binatangnya menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Steven yang menatapnya lurus.

"Maksudku, jika kau menjenguk Leonardo pasti akan ada pertengkaran di antara kalian bukan? Kalau kau tidak keberatan, burger yang sudah kau beli akan kuberikan pada Leonardo." Steven tersenyum dan hal itu semakin membuat Zapp bergidik. Ia berpikir keras. Apakah perkataannya telah menyinggung orang nomor dua di Libra?

"O-ou.. k-kalau begitu terima kasih, Steven- _san_."

Zapp meletakkan sebungkus Jack and Rockets Burger yang ia beli di meja dan segera berdiri dari tempat. "Steven- _san_ , hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan kan? Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke tempat Tracy."

Belum sempat Steven berkata 'iya', Zapp sudah berjalan cepat dan menutup pintu kantor dengan tergesa. Iris abu-abunya bergulir tidak nyaman. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau Steven tidak seperti Steven yang biasanya.

.

.

" _Tadaima_."

Steven membuka pintu. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggantungkan _coat_ nya dan melonggarkan dasi. Ia dapat mendengar suara derap langkah yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Hingga perhatiannya tersita pada pemuda mungil yang tiba-tiba muncul di tikungan ruang tamu.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Steven- _san_."

Leo memakai apron dengan kemeja berwarna hitam milik Steven yang terlalu besar pada tubuhnya. Wajar saja, Steven memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 180 senti sementara Leo, 165 senti pun tidak sampai.

"Oh, Leonardo, kau memasak, nak?" Steven mendekat kearah Leo dengan tatapan tertarik. Begitu ia telah sampai di hadapan si helai _dark purple_ , salah satu tangannya mengacak helai keunguan milik Leo gemas.

"Tidak juga Steven- _san_. Aku hanya membantu sedikit Mrs. Veded." Leo tersenyum canggung. Sejujurnya Leo sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, mengingat selama ini ia selalu memakan makanan cepat saji.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang." Steven berjalan beriringan bersama Leo menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah tertata berbagai hidangan lezat yang memanjakan mata. Ah.. sudah lama sekali Leo tidak memakan makanan seperti ini.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan siang, Steven memberikan bungkusan yang Zapp titipkan padanya kepada Leo. Pewaris _eyes of god_ itu nampak bingung? Tumben sekali Zapp memberikannya sesuatu? Bukankah biasanya malah Leo yang selalu memberi dia sesuatu walaupun secara paksa dan sedikit tidak ikhlas.

"Ini untukku, Steven- _san_? Dari Zapp- _san_?"

Steven mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Nampak tidak perduli dengan kelakuan Leo yang hanya berdiri di pinggiran ranjang dengan memegang bungkusan Jack and Rockets Burger.

"Zapp- _san_... yang itu?"

Leo tersenyum sangsi. Oke, ini mulai tidak masuk akal. Karena sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Leo tidak menyadari jika Steven mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap Leo lurus.

"Nak, hubunganmu dengan Zapp.. seperti apa?"

Mendengar Steven bertanya hal seperti itu, Leo mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya. Mengapa lelaki di hadapannya ini harus bertanya? Bukankah sudah jelas sekali. Mereka berdua hanya—

"Partner?" Leo meletakkan bungkusan Jack and Rockets Burger itu ke atas meja nakas dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang milik Steven seraya menopang dagu. Sepertinya ia harus memeras kerja otaknya lebih keras lagi jika ditanya hubungan ia dengan Zapp seperti apa.

"Hmm.. Kupikir hanya partner? Selain itu, mungkin teman?"

Geh. Ketika kata teman terlintas di pikirannya, Leo pun segera membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh. Apanya yang teman? Lelaki berkulit tan itu selalu memeras isi dompet Leo dengan permintaan yang tidak-tidak.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Steven bertanya secara tidak sadar. Kedua irisnya berkilat merah samar.

Leo terdiam lima detik dan menatap Steven bingung. "Tentu saja! Meskipun begitu, Zapp- _san_ orang yang baik, kupikir aku tidak membencinya. Menyukainya pun tidak terlalu?"

"Begitu?" Steven kembali merebahkan dirinya kembali dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Mengabaikan air muka penuh tanda tanya yang dilontarkan pemuda mungil di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan luka di punggungmu?" Steven mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dan langsung ditanggapi tanpa pikir panjang oleh Leonardo. Sepertnya ia lupa terhadap topik pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Sudah lebih baik Steven- _san_ , rasa sakitnya sudah hilang secara sempurna dan kupikir aku bisa berangkat ke kantor esok hari?" Leo menunduk, tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menatap Steven secara langsung.

Selain itu, Leo tidak ingin berlama-lama di mansion milik Steven dan merepotkan lelaki itu. Sejujurnya, setiap malam Leo sulit sekali untuk memejamkan mata. Apakah kau bisa tenang jika orang yang kau sukai berada tepat di sampingmu? Tidur bersamamu?

Tentu saja tidak! Setidaknya bagi Leo. Jantungnya berdetak tidak terkendali. Bahkan ia sesekali merutuk suara degup jantungnya yang kelewat keras. Semoga saja Steven tidak mendengarnya ketika itu.

"Kau mendapat izin cuti dari Klaus selama seminggu. Bukankah lebih baik jika tetap berada di sini hingga tubuhmu benar-benar pulih?" Steven menatap Leo dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tidak rela jika pemuda mungil itu pergi dari _mansion_ nya.

Leo membuka kedua matanya separuh membiarkan cahaya kebiruan dari _eyes of god_ menerobos keluar. Menatap Steven nanar dengan sorot mata memohon. Oh ayolah, bahkan Leo memiliki sistem kekebalan tubuh yang bagus, setidaknya lebih kuat dibanding adik perempuannya, Michella.

"Masih tetap dengan pendirianmu?" Steven terkekeh pelan. Merasa bujukannya tidak berguna ketika menghadapi bocah keras kepala macam Leo.

"Baiklah, kau boleh berangkat besok. Jika ada misi yang berat, biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu. Kau tetap di kantor bersama dengan Gilbert- _san_. Mengerti?"

Leo mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perintah Steven.

"Steven- _san._. apakah kau tidak haus?"

Sadar atau tidak, Leo menanyakan hal itu tanpa sadar dan membuat Steven menegang. Ekspresi terkejutnya bahkan terlihat jelas tergambar di wajah tampannya. Leo menarik kerah kemeja milik Steven yang ia pakai, memperlihatkan perpotongan leher jenjang yang mulus minta dijamah.

"Kau menggodaku, nak? Tidak. Aku belum haus, darahmu yang kuminum kemarin masih cukup untuk mengganjal rasa laparku." Steven membuang muka dan enggan untuk melihat ke arah Leo. Hell.. ia bukanlah salah satu orang yang memiliki ketahanan diri yang bagus.

"Steven- _san_.. apakah kau selalu meminum darah manusia di luaran sana? Bukankah peraturan memakan dan meminum darah manusia sudah dilarang?"

Leo membetulkan kembali kerah kemeja yang ia pakai. Setelah dipikir-pikir, masuk akal juga. Bagaimana Steven dapat bertahan hingga selama ini sementara ada peraturan yang mengekangnya untuk meminum darah manusia?

"Nak, aku bukanlah orang yang suci. Sesekali aku membunuh dan meminum darah manusia di luar sana. Walaupun kebanyakan hampir dari mereka adalah sampah masyarakat."

Leo membisu. Apakah ia salah telah bertanya hal ini?

* * *

 **Will be continued at next chapter.**

* * *

 _a/n : review jika berkenan^^_


	4. 4

" _Nak, aku bukanlah orang yang suci. Sesekali aku membunuh dan meminum darah manusia di luar sana. Walaupun kebanyakan dari mereka adalah sampah masyarakat."_

 _Leo membisu. Apakah ia salah telah bertanya hal ini?_

* * *

 **secret room, secret heart**

* * *

"Steven _-san.._ tidak perlu enggan jika kau ingin meminum darahku. Anggap saja aku membayar hutang atas apa yang Steven- _san_ perbuat padaku selama ini."

Leo tersenyum seraya menatap lembut Steven yang masih memunggunginya. Tak tahu kah kau, hei pemilik _eyes of god_? Saat ini Steven sedang mati-matian untuk tidak berbalik dan menerkam dirimu sekarang juga.

Steven berdeham pelan. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa serak yang tiba-tiba melanda tenggorokannya. Rasa membakar apa ini? Mengapa tiba-tiba tenggorokan hingga dasar perutnya terasa panas.

"Leonardo. Sepertinya aku salah."

Steven bangun dan berbalik menatap Leo dengan sepasang iris merah menyala miliknya. Samar-samar, Leo dapat melihat dua buah taring tajam yang memanjang dan berkilat. Setelah itu, semuanya berlangsung cepat. Bahkan Leo sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Ia didorong hingga telentang di atas tempat tidur dengan Steven yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Menatap perpotongan leher Leo dengan lapar. Salah satu tangannya memegang tangan Leo dan meletakkannya di pipi yang memiliki bekas luka memanjang.

 _Steven-_ san.. _dingin._

Leo hampir saja lupa bahwa fakta jika Steven seorang half blood breed, tetapi apakah memang suhu tubuhnya sedingin ini? Steven mengendus pergelangan tangan Leo dengan rakus. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan dapat merasakan bagaimana derasnya aliran darah yang berada di bawah kulit putih gading milik Leo.

"Nak, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Leo mengangguk pelan. Kedua matanya menatap Steven dengan sayu. Ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan yang Steven maksudkan. Kalau begitu..

"Selamat makan.."

Sepasang taring tajam milik Steven sukses menembus pergelangan tangan Leo dan menghisap darah. Tentunya ia berhati-hati agar tidak sampai mengenai pembuluh nadinya. Kalaupun sampai terjadi, Steven dapat menyembuhkan luka di pergelangan tangan Leo dengan menjilatnya.

Setelah puas meminum darah Leo, Steven pun jatuh telungkup di atas tubuh Leo. Wajahnya memancarkan kelelahan yang mendalam. Samar-samar, Leo dapat mendengar gumaman 'terima kasih' yang sepertinya Steven tujukan padanya.

"Steven- _san.. have a nice dream._ "

Dengan lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian, Leo memindahkan tubuh Steven dari atas tubuhnya dan merebahkan lelaki itu di samping dirinya.

.

.

 **Libra Office at 09.48 A.M**

Leo terduduk di sofa kantor Libra seraya menatap keseluruhan ruangan dengan sangsi. Alisnya berkedut kesal. Memang benar jika ia berkata kepada Steven jikalau pun ia masuk kantor, Leo pasti tidak akan melakukan apapun. Tetapi setidaknya..

"MENGAPA AKU HANYA BERDIAM DIRI SEPERTI INI?! GILBERT- _SAN_! TOLONG IZINKAN AKU MELAKUKAN APAPUN! BERSIH-BERSIH KAH? ATAU MEMBUAT MAKAN SIANG? OH AYOLAH!"

Leo mengacak helai keunguannya gemas. Ia bosan. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk mengusir kebosanannya saat ini. PSP yang biasa ia mainkan tertinggal di _mansion_ Steven, jadi saat ini ia sangat senggang dan tidak ada kesibukan.

Rasanya sangat ... MENYEBALKAN.

"Tenanglah, Leonardo- _sama._ Silahkan minum teh hangat yang baru saya buatkan. Karena Leonardo- _sama_ sedang dalam masa pemulihan, maka saya sarankan agar Leonardo- _sama_ jangan terlalu banyak bergerak."

Lelaki tua yang merangkap sebagai _combat butler_ itu meletakkan secangkir teh earl grey hangat untuk Leo dan ditanggapi oleh si _purplenette_ dengan embusan nafas lelah.

"A-a.. u-um.. t-terima kasih, tehnya Gilbert- _san._."

Leo menyeruput teh itu sedikit demi sedikit. Saat ini hanya ada Leo dan Gilbert di kantor utama Libra. Jika kalian bertanya, kemanakah yang lain? Jawabannya adalah mereka semua pergi mengerjakan misi penting yang sudah disusun jauh-jauh hari.

"Hah... aku bosan.." Leo kembali menghela nafas.

Ia memperhatikan meja kerja milik Steven yang berada jauh dari tempatnya. Tumpukan berkas memenuhi meja itu dan membentuk gunung yang terbuat dari kertas-kertas berisi laporan penting. Tak heran jika setiap pulang dari tempat ini Steven selalu terlihat lelah.

Karena selain mengerjakan laporan yang ada, ia pun ikut bertarung bersama yang lain untuk melindungi kedamaian dunia. Sungguh pengorbanan yang luar biasa, menurut Leo. Terlebih ia adalah seorang setengah blood breed dan sudah ditakdirkan untuk saling membunuh rasnya.

Dering telepon mengusik Leo yang masih asyik mengarungi pikirannya. Hingga ucapan sanggahan yang Gilbert utarakan begitu mengganggunya. Apakah ada yang salah?

" _Ha'i,_ saya akan segera kesana." Gilbert menutup telepon itu dan bergegas mengambil sebuah kunci mobil miliknya.

"Leonardo- _sama,_ bisakah anda ikut saya? Saat ini keadaan Klaus- _sama_ dan yang lain begitu terdesak dan mereka membutuhkan bantuan Leonardo- _sama._ "

Leo terdiam. Terdesak? Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Bukankah tugas mereka hanya membongkar para mafia penjual organ dalam manusia dan narkoba saja?

"Mereka terdesak karena bertemu dengan pemimpin elder, Leonardo- _sama_. Saat ini, Steven- _sama_ sedang mencoba mengulur waktu dengan bertarung satu lawan satu melawan pimpinan elder tersebut."

Leo membatu. Tidak mungkin.. hal yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

"Bawa aku kesana sekarang, Gilbert- _san_!"

.

.

Dengan kecepatan mengemudi Gilbert yang bisa terbilang gila, tidak sampai tiga puluh menit, Leo pun sudah sampai di tempat kejadian. Lebih tepatnya saat ini ia berada di kawasan bekas industri Hellsalem's Lot. Pemandangan sekitarnya sungguh mengerikan. Bangunan yang sudah bobrok terlihat semakin mengerikan karena dijadikan arena pertarungan antar blood breed.

"Leonardo, bagaimana keadaanmu? Maafkan aku karena meminta pertolonganmu disaat kondisimu sendiri belum pulih benar."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Klaus- _san_. Dimana Steven- _san_? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?"

Klaus tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leo, namun arah tatapannya menjawab semua pertanyaan Leo. Dari jarak seratus meter, Leo dapat melihat dua orang bertarung dengan sengit.

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu, nak?"

Leo mengangguk mantap dan saat itu juga ia sudah berada di gendongan Klaus untuk turun langsung ke arena pertarungan dan mengalahkan pemimpin elder.

Kunci kemenangan Libra ada di tangan Leo. Ia harus mengetahui nama dari pemimpin elder tersebut, ia akan melakukannya walaupun kedua bola matanya sampai retak bahkan hancur sekalipun.

Semuanya demi Steven. Orang yang ia ...cintai.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan namanya nak?"

Setetes darah mengalir dari bola mata kanan Leo dan terdengar suara retakan pada bola mata kirinya. Ia memekik begitu menyadari kedua bola matanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"Leonardo, jangan memaksakan dirimu!"

Leo menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah mendapatkan namanya, Klaus- _san_." Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, ia meberikan secarik kertas berisi nama pemimpin elder yang tengah Steven lawan.

"Steven! Cukup, mulai dari sini, aku yang akan menyegelnya!"

Klaus mencoba untuk menghentikan Steven, namun pria itu tidak berhenti. Ia seolah menggila dengan pertarungannya sendiri. Ia terlihat ...menikmatinya.

"Bagus sekali, Steven A. Starphase. Kembalilah bersamaku, kau adalah orang yang cocok untuk menggantikanku."

Perkataan pemimpin elder itu membuat Klaus dan yang lain termasuk Leo terdiam membisu. Pengganti katanya? Apa maksudnya?

Iris kemerahan Steven berkilat buas, kuku dan sepasang taringnya memanjang. Ia menatap lawan di hadapannya dengan nafsu membunuh yang pekat.

 _Ah.. sudah berapa lama semenjak aku mengamuk seperti ini?_

Panggilan Klaus bahkan Steven abaikan, seolah ia tuli. Ia terus menyerang pemimpin elder di hadapannya dengan membabi buta tanpa memikirkan sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah penuh luka dan darah.

"Kembalilah nak. Kau adalah seorang pewarisku! Karena pewaris seorang pemimpin elder hanya dapat diturunkan pada seorang half blood breed sepertimu!"

Lelaki itu tertawa. Lelaki yang merupakan pemimpin elder tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan Steven yang menyerangnya mati-matian. Tanpa menyadari perubahan air muka setiap anggota Libra.

Steven memang menceritakan kepada Leo jika beberapa keturunan pemilik gaya bertarung Esmeralda merupakan half blood breed, tetapi Steven tidak menceritakan jika half blood breed seperti Steven akan menjadi pengganti dari pemimpin elder sebelumya!

"Atau kau ingin menyia-nyiakan kematian Esmeralda?"

Begitu mendengar nama 'Esmeralda' diucapkan, pergerakan Steven pun terhenti. Ia menatap musuhnya dengan penuh kebencian yang bahkan lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa... Esmeralda?"

Pertanyaan Leo menggantung dalam kebisuan bersamaan dengan tertusuknya perut Steven oleh sabit tajam yang dilayangkan si pemimpin elder.

* * *

 **Will be continued at next chapter.**

* * *

 _a/n : review onegaishimasu^^_


	5. 5

" _Siapa... Esmeralda?"_

 _Pertanyaan Leo menggantung dalam kebisuan bersamaan dengan tertusuknya perut Steven oleh sabit tajam yang dilayangkan si pemimpin elder._

* * *

 **secret room, secret heart**

* * *

"STEVEN- _SAN_!"

Teriakan Leo menggema keras di sepanjang arena pertarungan itu begitu melihat Steven tumbang akibat serangan yang ia terima.

"Leonardo! Kau amankan Steven, biar aku yang melawan pemimpin elder itu dan menyegelnya! Cepat!"

"Aku mengerti, Klaus- _san_!"

Leo berlari kearah Steven yang jatuh telungkup dengan perut berlubang. Bahkan sekalipun ia seorang half blood breed, tubuhnya pasti akan kesulitan beregenerasi jika lukanya selebar ini. Susah payah Leo memapah tubuh Steven yang terluka untuk menjauhi arena pertarungan.

"Steven- _san._. kumohon.. jangan tutup matamu." Leo menatap Steven dengan raut wajah takut. Bulir airmata pun menetes bebas melalui pelupuk matanya.

"L-eo-nar-do.."

 **Flashback**

" _Esmeralda! Hentikan, kau tidak akan bisa membantah perintah pemimpin! Jadi tetaplah diam dan mematuhi perintahnya!"_

 _Steven kecil pun mengerti kalau ia tidak boleh melanggar aturan atau nyawanya yang menjadi taruhan. Wanita berhelai panjang sepinggang di hadapannya adalah orang yang mengajarkannya gaya bertarung Esmeralda Blood Freeze._

 _Wanita muda berparas cantik dengan luka melintang di sudut bibir dan juga pipi kanannya. Ia adalah pemegang gaya bertarung Esmeralda Blood Freeze sebelumnya. Sama seperti namanya, yang juga bernama Esmeralda. Wanita itu pandai sekali memanipulasi darahnya hingga dapat membekukan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya._

 _Dan wanita itu adalah seorang half blood breed, sama seperti Steven dan juga merangkap sebagai, kakak perempuannya. Esmeralda Ariana Starphase._

" _Tidak apa-apa, Steven.. kakak melakukan semua ini untukmu. Jadi tetaplah diam dan biarkan kakak menjalankan rencana yang sudah kususun dengan matang ini."_

 _Esmeralda mengusap surai ombak berwarna raven milik Steven. Menatap adik kandungnya penuh sayang. Ia akan mengorbankan apapun bahkan ia rela membunuh dirinya sendiri asalkan Steven, adiknya dapat keluar dari neraka yang saat ini mereka berdua tempati._

" _Esmeralda!"_

 _Steven dapat melihat setetes airmata turun melewati pipi Esmeralda. Hingga sebuah ucapan bisu menutup percekcokan antar saudara tersebut. Esmeralda membuat sebuah sayap yang terbuat dari kristal es tipis dan terbang menggunakan hal itu, meninggalkan Steven kecil yang masih terlalu terkejut untuk menangkap apa yang Esmeralda ucapkan padanya._

 _Satu hal yang pasti, Steven tahu apa kata-kata terakhir yang Esmeralda ucapkan padanya._

Steven.. tetaplah hidup.. kakak mencintaimu..

 _Dan hari itu pula, hari terakhir ia melihat sang kakak dan juga senyum hangatnya._

 **Flashback end.**

Setelah itu yang Steven ingat semuanya adalah kegelapan. Ia mendapati tubuh Esmeralda dan teman-temannya yang lain bersimbah darah. Mereka melakukan sebuah pemberontakan terhadap pemimpin elder sebelumnya dan berakhir dengan kegagalan.

Begitu menyadari jika tubuh kakaknya sudah tidak bernyawa, Steven kecil pun lepas kendali. Ia mengamuk dan melukai para elder lain yang ada di sekitarnya termasuk sang pemimpin itu sendiri. Sesungguhnya yang menyimpan kekuatan terkuat dari elder adalah mereka yang merupakan setengah blood breed. Dalam keadaan tidak sadar, seorang half blood breed dapat meningkatkan kekuatannya hingga berkali lipat dari blood breed biasa.

Bahkan kekuatan Steven cukup untuk melukai si ketua elder setelah sebelumnya ia juga sudah bertarung mati-matian melawan Esmeralda.

Satu hal yang tidak Steven ketahui, saat ia lepas kendali dan menyerang pemimpin rasnya di kala itulah ia sudah menang.

".. _Brain Grid Style Blood Matrial Arts!_ Jimmu Hallavarru Shiie, Ku nyatakan kau disegel! _Form #999 Ewigkeit Gefängnis_!"

Pertarungan itu pun berakhir.

.

.

Steven mengalami luka terparah dan tentu langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit Bradbrry bersama dengan anggota Libra yang lain. Dengan bantuan Dokter Luciana tubuh Steven kembali seperti semula namun tidak bagi Leo. Karena kedua mata miliknya sangat spesial, Dokter Luciana pun tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk menyembuhkan mata Leo. Ia hanya bisa membantu meredakan sedikit pendarahan dan rasa sakit yang Leo rasakan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Leonardo- _kun_?"

Leo berjengit begitu mendengar suara Klaus dan bertanya kearahnya. Saat ini, Leo tidak dapat melihat keadaan di sekitarnya akibat perban yang menutupi matanya dan kalau pun ia dapat melihat, kedua matanya akan berdenyut menyakitkan begitu ia mencoba untuk mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya untuk melihat dalam mata tertutup.

"Sudah lebih baik, Klaus- _san.._ _A-ano_.. bagaimana keadaan Steven- _san_?"

Klaus menghela nafas. "Ia masih belum sadarkan diri, tetapi semua luka-lukanya sudah disembuhkan oleh Nona Estevez. Tidak perlu khawatir, Leonardo."

Untuk sesaat, Klaus menyadari jika perlahan bahu si pemuda di sana berangsur turun dan terlihat rileks.

"OI _INMO ATAMA_! APA-APAAN KAU YANG HANYA MENGKHAWATIRKAN STEVEN- _SAN_ , BAGAIMANA DENGAN _SENPAI_ MU INI HAH?! LIHAT AKU JUGA TERLUK-ADUDUDUDUDUDUDUDUH—

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ yang bernama Zapp Renfro merangkul leher Leo dengan tiba-tiba lalu berteriak di dekat telinganya dan seketika membuat dahi si _purplenette_ mengerenyit tidak nyaman seraya mendesis kesal. Tak lama, muncul lah si gadis _werewolf_ dengan kemampuan menghilangkan wujud yang tiba-tiba berjongkok di atas kepala si helai silver.

― _TEME_! OI, _INU ONNA_! BUKANKAH SUDAH KU BILANG UNTUK BERHENTI MUNCUL DAN BERDIRI DI ATAS KEPALAKU-ADUDUH."

Gadis itu mendecih kesal dan mencoba untuk menarik Zapp yang masih terus menempel pada Leo. "Kemari kau, lelaki bodoh. Jangan mengganggu Leo."

"Ahaha.. Terima kasih, Chain- _san_." Sumeragi Chain pun menunjukkan jempolnya ke arah Leo walaupun lelaki itu tidak dapat melihatnya karena kedua matanya terlilit perban.

"Memalukan sekali.." si manusia setengah ikan Zedd O'Brien mengkritik kelakuan Zapp dengan pedas dan membuat lelaki _dim_ itu kembali naik darah dan sebelum ia kembali ribut, Klaus dengan bijaksana memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Besok kami akan kembali kesini dan melihat keadaan kalian. Sampai jumpa Leonardo."

Leo mengangguk. Rasanya seperti diterpa angin ribut dan angin itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Keadaan yang tadinya ramai dan berisik mendadak menjadi sunyi. Leo tidak tahu Steven sudah sadar atau belum karena ia tidak dapat melihat, tetapi sepertinya ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Mungkin ...?

.

.

Tengah malam Steven terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang luar biasa terasa sakit, terutama daerah perutnya. Ah, ia masih ingat.. perutnya tertusuk oleh sebuah sabit dan bahkan ia sempat lepas kendali. Bagaimana jika Klaus dan yang lainnya melihat wujud anehnya?

Selain itu.. bagaimana keadaan Leo?

Steven menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Leo terbaring di ranjang tepat di samping ranjang miliknya dengan kondisi mata tertutup perban. Ia berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang dan mendekat kearah Leo. Tangannya menyentuh helaian _dark purple_ milik Leo dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Leo.. maaf, maaf."

Kedua tangan Steven berpindah untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Leo yang tersemat infus. Ia meremasnya pelan seraya menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"Steven... _san_?"

Leo memanggil Steven lirih. Nampaknya ia terbangun begitu Steven mengelus lembut rambutnya. Tubuhnya berusaha untuk duduk, rasanya sedikit susah dan merepotkan ketika tidak bisa melihat cahaya sedikit pun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, nak?"

Leo tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja Steven- _san,_ tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tetapi.. matamu?"

Leo tertawa lirih. "Tidak apa-apa, kedua mataku baik-baik saja. Dokter Luciana sudah memeriksakannnya untukku. Tetapi ia bilang kalau mata kananku tidak dapat berfungsi kembali.."

Steven mematung.

"Kau mencoba untuk membaca nama dari pemimpin elder?" Steven berdiri tiba-tiba dan membuat Leo tersentak. Kedua tangan lelaki paruh baya itu mengguncangkan bahu Leo keras.

"Kenapa?! Bukankah itu berbahaya?! B-bagaimana kalau kau—"

Perkataan Steven terhenti begitu ia merasakan punggung tangannya disentuh oleh telapak tangan Leo yang hangat. "Aku baik-baik saja, Steven- _san.._ yang terpenting kau selamat. Lagi pula dengan dikalahkannya pemimpin elder, itu artinya musuh umat manusia berkurang satu bukan? Ah.. _Ano.._ Steven- _san_? Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Ujarnya.

Leo pun bertanya mengenai siapakah Esmeralda dan apa hubungannya dengan Steven sendiri. "Nak, aku sedikit ingin menceritakan kisah masa laluku, kau mau mendengarnya?"

Leo mengangguk setuju dan mendengarkan Steven bercerita mengenai masa kecilnya, sejarah keturunannya dan Esmeralda yang merupakan kakak perempuannya. Sesungguhnya Leo tidak menyangka jika Steven mempunyai kakak perempuan terlebih ia juga pernah memberontak untuk melawan pemimpin elder demi kebebasan adiknya, meskipun Steven merasa pengorbanan kakaknya sia-sia karena sang pemimpin elder masih tetap hidup kala itu.

" _Ano.._ maafkan aku, Steven- _san.._ " Rasanya Leo merasa bersalah ketika bertanya seperti itu. Rasanya ia seperti mengorek kembali luka lama yang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam.

Steven tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, nak. Selain itu, bolehkah aku melihat kedua matamu?"

Leo terdiam. Saat pemeriksaan sore tadi Dokter Luciana berpesan padanya jika perban yang menutupi matanya sudah boleh dibuka ketika jam makan malam. Yah.. karena ini sudah melewati jam makan malam mungkin tak apa?

"Silakan, Steven- _san_."

Perlahan, Steven berusaha melepas perban yang melilit kepala Leo dan menutupi kedua matanya. Begitu seluruh kain putih itu terlepas, Leo mengangkat kelopak matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata indah berkekuatan luar biasa.

"Steven- _san?_ "

Steven terperangah. Ia menatap bola mata kanan Leo yang terlihat pecah seperti kaca menjadi serpihan. Meskipun begitu, mata kanan Leo tidak kehilangan kilauannya. Ia masih menampilkan iris sewarna lautan yang mengagumkan.

Tanpa sadar, Steven membawa Leo ke dalam pelukannya. Sementara yang dipeluk pun hanya diam mematung. Leo merasakan jika darah yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya berpindah haluan menuju ke wajahnya.

"Leonardo.. jadilah mateku." Steven mengangkat dagu Leo agar kedua mata si _purplenette_ menatap balik iris cokelat kemerahannya seraya berucap tegas.

Leo tersenyum mendengarnya, itu bukanlah permintaan melainkan sebuah perintah. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menyutujuinya bukan?

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _a/n : Yosh, tamat dan publish dalam satu hari untuk semua chapter muehehehehe~ semoga tidak mengecewakan! Terima kasih sudah membaca!_

 **Omake!**

Semenjak menjadi _mate_ dari Steven, Leo pun resmi tinggal di _mansion_ keluarga Starphase. Setelah kejadian hal itu rasanya tidak ada yang berubah dari Hellsalem's Lot. Tetap berisik dan gaduh seperti biasanya.

Selain itu. ternyata para anggota Libra yang lain menerima keadaan Steven yang merupakan half blood breed dengan tangan terbuka. Bahkan ternyata Klaus sudah tahu lama perihal seorang Steven yang merupakan half blood breed sejak ia memutuskan untuk merekrutnya ke dalam Libra. Sungguh tidak terduga.

" _Aku menunggumu untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, Steven."_

Itu adalah kalimat yang Klaus ucapkan padanya ketika Steven membuka identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya di markas Libra yang dihadiri oleh anggota intinya. Rasanya sia-sia saja ketika menyimpan rahasia dari seorang Klaus V. Reinhertz.

Tanpa Steven sadari, Gilbert tertawa kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Steven- _san,_ apakah kau memiliki taring seperti vampir-vampir elder itu?" Si pemilik helai silver bertanya penasaran.

"Tentu saja, Zapp. Tetapi untuk soal vampir, aku tidak tahu karena aku tidak alergi matahari." Steven membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan kedua taring panjangnya kepada seluruh anggota Libra lainnya yang malah berseru kagum.

"Oh, selain itu.. Aku sudah memiliki seorang _mate_ —"

Steven sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan sebelah tangan beralih menarik seorang bocah lelaki dengan _eyepatch_ di mata kanan untuk mendekat dan bersandar di dalam pelukannya.

"—dia adalah _mate_ ku, Leonardo Watch." Lanjutnya dan mendapatkan seruan heboh dari para penghuni markas Libra. Leo yang mendadak ditarik ke dalam pelukan Steven pun hanya bisa merona tanpa berkata-kata.

"E-EH?! L-LEO? SI PENDEK INI?!" Zapp berteriak histeris.

Steven tersenyum. Ia tersenyum secerah matahari di musim panas yang malah membuat seisi markas bergidik termasuk Zapp sendiri.

"Kalau kalian berani menyentuhnya—

Kedua mata Steven berkilat merah berbahaya dengan seringai mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya.

—kalian semua pasti tau maksudku _'kan_?" lanjutnya.

Sungguh sesuai dugaan ketika para penghuni markas Libra mengangguk kaku begitu disodorkan ancaman senyum manis Steven yang bahkan terlihat mengerikan ketimbang disebut manis.

 _Secret room, secret heart stories end._


End file.
